


You, Me, Red Wine, and the Edinburgh Night Sky

by paranoidangel



Category: The Last Leg RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Edinburgh, Festivals, Getting Together, Hangover, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Wine, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: Stargazing at the Edinburgh Festival would be the perfect time for Jonnie to admit his feelings to Josh. If only Jonnie could work out how Josh felt about him.





	You, Me, Red Wine, and the Edinburgh Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [Kudos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951156) by [Biscuit Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethelion/pseuds/Biscuit%20Lion).
> 
> This work uses a skin. If you can see a button at the top saying "Show Creator's Style" pressing that will show you it with all the nice formatting.
> 
> If, like me, you're easily confused by text message formatting, Jonnie is in green (on the right) and Josh is in grey (on the left).

It was August and Edinburgh was in the middle of a heat wave that was uncharacteristic for the time of year. At least it was cooler at night and it felt pleasant out on the hill Jonnie and Josh had ended up on. Although it was dark, the lights of the city weren't far away and they could see the wine they were drinking and stars above them.

Perhaps it was the last show he'd seen, the quiet out here, or the company that made Jonnie gaze up at the sky. There wasn't much more light pollution than he got at home, but he'd never taken the time to study it. "I wish I knew a few constellations." There was probably an app he could get, but he felt more contemplative than curious.

"I knew them all when I was growing up."

Jonnie turned to look at Josh, who sitting beside him, pouring himself another glass of wine. He held the bottle up and Jonnie shook his head. He still had half a glass left, albeit a small plastic glass. But it was enough for now. Especially when they'd been drinking with Josh's friends in the pub earlier, and had drunk at least half of the bottle between them by now.

At Jonnie's questioning look Josh added, "Not much else to do at night in Devon."

Not knowing what it was like, beyond Josh's descriptions, Jonnie couldn't refute that. But he could imagine Josh would have seen a lot of stars, growing up somewhere so small. And it didn't surprise him that Josh knew the constellations. He had such an eclectic knowledge and Jonnie loved listening to his facts. Even though he'd admitted last night after a few beers, and a prompt from one of his friends, that some of it came from QI.

Josh sipped at his wine, before looking up until he was staring straight above them. "There's the Plough." He pointed at it and Jonnie followed his finger.

It was harder to make out than it was in pictures, which always drew lines between the stars. But it was a familiar shape. "I see it."

After trying to look behind him, Josh lay back, resting his glass on his chest, the wine bottle beside him. "Follow these two stars." He traced a path in the sky. "They point to Polaris, the North Star."

Jonnie frowned. From here he couldn't tell which two stars Josh was pointing at. He finished his drink before lying down, angling himself to get his head as close to Josh's as he could. "Show me again."

Josh did, and this time Jonnie spotted the two stars in question. "There." He gestured, picking out Polaris. "I know that from our perspective, all the other stars revolve around it."

"They do." Josh sounded excited and Jonnie looked over to see Josh's expression was a proud one.

Although Jonnie smiled he was distracted by Josh's face being so close. Jonnie would only need to lean forward a little way to kiss him. It had been on his mind for a while and this trip had seemed like the perfect opportunity. If only he could work out how Josh felt before making a move. He didn't want to destroy their friendship if he got it all wrong.

Some time ago Jonnie had happened to mention he'd always wanted to go to the Fringe. Then Josh had a friend of a friend who'd had to drop out and he offered Jonnie their hotel room. And then used his comedy connections to get Jonnie tickets to his friends' shows. Which was no more than Josh might do for any of his friends, so that in itself told Jonnie nothing.

The two of them spent their evenings with Josh's comedy friends, who were a laugh and Jonnie enjoyed himself. When Josh suggested they leave early tonight to go for a walk Jonnie jumped at the chance. But he still wasn't sure if it meant anything.

When Josh turned his attention back to the sky the moment was broken. Jonnie's heart was still beating fast, though he wasn't sure if it was at the idea of kissing Josh or the fear at how Josh might react. Jonnie closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"There's a man holding a kite," Josh said.

"What?" Jonnie frowned and looked around but there was no wind, not even a light breeze.

"The Plough is the only summer constellation I can remember." Josh's tone was a little sheepish. "I did most of my stargazing in winter. But those look like a man holding a kite." He pointed at the sky.

Jonnie squinted, but couldn't see the pattern. He thought he could see a constellation that looked like a dog, but before he could say anything, Josh said, "Shit," not sounding that upset.

Jonnie raised himself up on his elbows as Josh half sat up. "I've spilt my drink." He patted his shirt, which Jonnie didn't think was going to have much effect. If Jonnie had any tissues he would have offered them, but he didn't. "Try some grass," he suggested. It should absorb something of the wine, he thought.

"Good idea." Josh lay back to pull at some grass, then calmly said, "I've knocked the bottle over."

With the angle he was at, Jonnie had to lean over Josh to see it. Without thinking he rested a hand on Josh's chest to hold himself up. He could just about see the bottle tumbling down the hill, the light catching it as it spun. He could run after it, but given the angle of the bottle he didn't think there would be much left in it by the time he reached it. Besides, it sounded like Josh had had enough.

He shook his head and sat up properly, but it didn't occur to him to move his hand. "Perhaps it's time for bed." It must be late by now. It was hard to tell, with people drinking all night and the pubs never seeming to close.

Josh sat up, which Jonnie presumed was because he agreed. Except Josh leaned closer and kissed him. It was sloppy and wet and Josh smelt terribly of wine. But Jonnie didn't care about any of that because it was Josh, so of course Jonnie kissed him back, his hand clenching around Josh's shirt.

Jonnie could have stayed like this all night, his world full of Josh and what he was doing with his mouth. But he came to his senses when he felt Josh's hand slipping below the waistband of his trousers. He took hold of Josh's wrist, while pushing him away with his other hand.

"You're too drunk for this." Maybe Josh was doing this because he really wanted to and the alcohol had removed his inhibitions. Or maybe wine made Josh feel randy and Jonnie was the nearest warm body. Either way he didn't want to do anything Josh didn't. He especially didn't want to do anything that Josh might not remember in the morning.

"I'm not that drunk," Josh protested. His words weren't slurred, which would prove his point if Jonnie didn't already know that Josh somehow managed to sound completely sober even when he was too drunk to stand. Once Jonnie witnessed Josh falling over mid-joke and carry on like nothing had happened.

Belatedly, Jonnie realised he was still holding Josh's shirt and let go. Then wiped his hand on his trousers. He'd ended up nearly as covered in wine as Josh was. "Come on." He picked up their glasses, then got a grip on Josh's arm to help him up.

Josh turned out to be as drunk as Jonnie had feared. Jonnie kept hold of him all the way down the hill, only letting go to retrieve the now-empty wine bottle. Josh would have fallen over had Jonnie not caught him. Jonnie's heart skipped a beat, looking into Josh's eyes.

When Josh spotted the bottle and asked, "Is there any wine left?" it broke the spell he had over Jonnie.

"No, you spilled it all." He got Josh on his feet, but Josh was determined to lean on Jonnie. Jonnie ended up putting an arm round Josh's waist to help him back to their hotel. Josh's lack of reaction to their closeness reinforced the idea that he didn't fancy Jonnie. Jonnie tried to tell his heart it could slow down now, but he had Josh pressed to his side and his heart didn't get the message.

Although they'd ended up not far from their hotel, Josh wasn't capable of walking at a speed beyond very slow, so it took a while to get back there. And then it took some time for Josh to find his key in his pocket. Jonnie didn't dare help, telling himself he was busy keeping Josh upright.

Having deposited Josh on his bed, Josh then tried to take his shoes and shirt off at the same time. Jonnie left him to it, feeling the need for a cold shower, and not just because of the heat indoors. Even after that he didn't sleep well. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel Josh's lips on his. It was easy to imagine Josh beside him, his weight still on Jonnie's arm. By the time it was light he didn't feel like he'd slept at all.

Another shower helped him feel more awake, along with some paracetamol for his headache. Then he checked on Josh.

Contact: Josh  
  
**Jonnie:** How are you feeling?  
  
**Josh:** Fsfhjkf  
  
**Jonnie:** I'll leave you to sleep it off. See you later  
  
**Josh:** Y  
  


Josh always texted in whole sentences. Even while drunk, although then some of them didn't make sense and might well be helped along by auto-correct. But his replies this morning meant he had to be bad. Jonnie didn't want to waste the tickets Josh had worked hard to get, and it was too stuffy in his room, so he went to a show. The show at least took his mind off things, as well as being funny. Afterwards he texted Josh again.

Contact: Josh  
  
**Jonnie:** Any better?  
  
**Josh:** I'm alive. I think.  
  
**Jonnie:** Fancy a late lunch?  
  
**Josh:** Give me ten minutes to shower. Everything's winey.  
  


By the time Jonnie reached their hotel and changed his sweaty shirt, it was longer than ten minutes. When he knocked on Josh's door he found Josh was clean, although looking like a stiff wind might blow him over. Some food would help. "There's a sandwich place around the corner that didn't look too busy when I passed it."

Josh went with his suggestion, but when they stepped outside he squinted at the darkening sky. "It's too bright out here."

Jonnie bit back a smile. "I think it's going to rain."

"God, I hope so." Josh wafted the bottom of his shirt for some breeze. Jonnie had tried the same thing earlier. It didn't help.

The sandwich shop was small with a few tables inside by the window, and a row of them outside on the pavement under an awning. Being a little away from the centre of the Fringe and after usual lunch hours meant most of the tables were empty and the queue only had three people in it. Having joined it, Jonnie peered up at the boards at the back, trying to decide what he wanted.

Josh placed a hand on Jonnie's arm and said quietly, "I left my glasses in my room."

Jonnie managed not to roll his eyes and scanned the board for the vegetarian choices that he thought Josh would like. Josh chose the second one Jonnie read out, then let go of Jonnie's arm. Jonnie's hand twitched. After last night he didn't want to touch Josh and leave it at that. Not even something they might do as friends. Jonnie shuffled sideways to ensure there was more distance between them than usual.

Once they had their sandwiches and the last empty table outside, Josh asked, "Why aren't you hungover?"

"I didn't drink as much as you." Jonnie was a slower drinker, so Josh had ended up drinking more beer in the pub and a greater share of the wine. "And I had a glass of water before I went to bed." Which he didn't think Josh had bothered with. Perhaps Jonnie would have made him, if he hadn't been so keen on undressing.

"I woke up with one shoe on and my shirt undone," Josh admitted.

He'd probably fallen asleep before Jonnie even made it back to his own room. It was just as well they'd left the hill when they had. Josh had been close enough to a dead weight when conscious. "How much do you remember about last night?" Jonnie bit into his sandwich to hide his nervousness. Although he wasn't sure which was worse, Josh remembering the kiss or not remembering it.

Josh thought while he chewed. "We looked at the stars. I must have spilt some of the wine because it was all over me." He frowned and Jonnie nodded, confirming Josh's suspicions. "I don't remember how I got back to my room."

"We walked." It sounded like Josh didn't remember the kiss. Jonnie was too scared to ask him about it. To change the subject he regaled Josh with some of the stories from the show he'd made it to this morning. Between the comedy and the rain the atmosphere lightened considerably.

Although when they left the rain went from a light drizzle to pissing it down. They ended up running back to the hotel, albeit a slow run for Josh's benefit. The food hadn't had quite that much of a recuperating effect yet. They'd barely made it inside when thunder rumbled.

The way Josh's wet shirt clung to his body distracted Jonnie, who couldn't take his eyes off it. He ended up following Josh back to his room without thinking about where he was going. Although It was closer to reception than Jonnie's, Jonnie had walked him back there before. But he usually stopped at the door. This time Josh held the door open. Jonnie kept his gaze firmly above Josh's neck and followed him in.

Once inside Josh sighed as he looked at the state of his shirt. Jonnie pushed his rain-socked hair away from his face and pretended he hadn't noticed.

"I'm going to run out of clean shirts at this rate." Josh started unbuttoning his.

Jonnie was drawn to Josh's hands, the anticipation of what he was about to reveal quickening his heart rate. But as with last night, he couldn't look, not when he was so unsure of how things were between them. The only alternative was to leave. "Good idea, I'll do the same." He spoke a little faster than usual and turned back to the door. He had a grip on the handle, but hadn't turned it before Josh rested his hand firmly on top.

"I am tired, hungover, hot and wet." Josh sounded frustrated on top of that. "And I've been flirting with you for the past three days."

Jonnie's mouth hung open. Of all the scenarios that had been running through his head since last night he hadn't contemplated this one. He couldn't move his hand out from beneath Josh's without more effort than he wanted to make, but he turned to face Josh. " _I've_ been flirting with _you_."

Which made Josh laugh. "Either we're both bad at flirting or both bad at noticing."

"Or both." Right now Jonnie didn't care which. He could think of far more important things to do than discuss it. He grabbed Josh's shirt, the same as he had last night, and used it to pull Josh closer so Jonnie could kiss him.

Josh's hand tightened round Jonnie's on the door handle. Josh was no less enthusiastic than he had been while drunk, even if he was a little more measured and smelling of cheese rather than wine. But Jonnie had no complaints. It was still Josh and Josh was kissing him.

Jonnie moved his hand to Josh's first closed shirt button, as Josh moved his mouth far enough to away to say, "Let's take these wet clothes off."

All Jonnie could do was to make a noise of agreement against Josh's mouth. Josh let go of his hand to use both of his on Jonnie's shirt buttons.

When their shirts were unbuttoned they stepped away a little to pull them off. They were both breathing heavily with the intensity of it all, as Josh took Jonnie's hand and led him to the bed. Josh pushed Jonnie onto it, then straddled him to resume their kissing. Jonnie ran his hands down Josh's back, Josh's skin clammy beneath his palms.

Maybe it was the way Josh filled his senses that meant the wine smell took a little while to penetrate. And longer still to realise it shouldn't be something he automatically associated with kissing Josh. He pressed his hands against Josh's shoulders to push him away. "Your bed is covered in wine." Presumably from the shirt Josh had slept in last night.

"It's dry," Josh protested. Perhaps it had been, but Jonnie was lying on it with damp skin. He wasn't sure any more if it was only wet from the rain.

As Jonnie turned his head away from Josh's kiss, there was a knock at the door and a call of "Housekeeping."

Josh quickly shouted, "No, thanks!"

Much as Jonnie hated the idea of being caught half-undressed like this, the bedding did need changing. Jonnie sat up, pushing Josh away and forcing Josh to sit beside him on the end of the bed. "You can't sleep in wine-stained sheets again tonight." He rather hoped Josh didn't plan to get so drunk again that he didn't care.

"Maybe I could sleep somewhere else," Josh said in a low voice.

Much as Jonnie like the sound of that he had a terrible suspicion. He hated to think it of Josh, but by his own admission Josh had been flirting with him. Had he decided to find a way to get Jonnie to notice? "You planned all this, didn't you?"

"No." Josh shook his head, looking aghast at the idea. He reached out a hand out to Jonnie's leg, but Jonnie shifted away from it. "I planned our trip to look at the stars, but that was it. I thought it would be romantic. I just overdid the Dutch courage a bit."

Jonnie shook his head, not sure what to believe any more. Either way, the mood was broken and he retrieved his shirt from the floor by the door. "I have a show to go to."

"It's chucking it down." Josh gestured to the window. With a sense of the dramatic, lightning flashed. For a moment Jonnie could almost believe Josh controlled the weather. "Hardly anyone will go out in this."

"All the more reason to go." Jonnie buttoned his shirt. Dressing in a damp shirt wasn't something he enjoyed, but it would only get wetter once he went back outside. "If it was you up there, you wouldn't want to play to a half-empty room."

Josh folded his arms, but was hardly in a position to disagree, given that he'd been complaining about that very thing a couple of nights ago.

Jonnie left him there and slipped out of the room. He didn't looking back, not wanting to see the expression on Josh's face. He regretted his exit by the time he made it to the show, but was committed by then. He found it was impossible to stay upset when he was laughing, so by the end of it he felt much better.

As everyone filed out - the venue not being as empty as Josh had predicted - he was wondering why he thought Josh's plan to get into Jonnie's bed had been so bad, if he'd planned it at all. It wasn't as if Jonnie didn't like the idea of Josh in his bed. Far from it.

He got his phone out to apologise when a text came in.

Contact: Josh  
  
**Josh:** Belted Burgers, 7pm. I'll pay. I promise it's the only thing I've set up.  
  
**Josh:** Although I should admit I have an ulterior motive: to get you to kiss me again.  
  
**Jonnie:** I'm sorry about earlier. I don't think you're that much of an evil genius  
  
**Jonnie:** But I will order the most expensive thing on the menu  (smile)   
  


The thunderstorm had passed during the show, leaving the air fresher and cooler. Once back at the hotel Jonnie changed, not wanting to go to dinner in still-damp clothes. Although, like Josh, he was going to run out of clothes if he kept changing them at this rate.

He was right on time for dinner and found Josh already waiting at a table. With his glasses on this time and looking a lot less hungover. They exchanged smiles and Jonnie took that as forgiven all round. Although he wanted to kiss Josh he wasn't brave enough to do it in public. Besides, he didn't want to leave it at only kissing and he was hungry. He settled for reaching across the table and taking Josh's hand.

"How was the show?" Josh asked, squeezing Jonnie's hand.

Josh should have been there with him, for all the tickets he'd got had been for them both. Jonnie felt guilty about Josh feeling he had to miss it. Keen to make Josh feel like he had been there, he recounted it all over dinner, delighting in Josh's laughter.

Afterwards Jonnie was all for going back to their hotel, but Josh tried to lead them the other way. When Jonnie stopped, despite Josh tugging on his hand, Josh turned round and explained, "We've got another show to go to."

They did, but Jonnie hesitated, wanting to kiss Josh some more. However, his earlier guilt resurfaced and he didn't want to deny Josh their last show today. There would be plenty of time afterwards. So he put on a smile, stepped closer to Josh and said, "I'm looking forward to it."

Going to a show with Josh was much better than going to one alone. In the dark, where no one could see and no one was paying attention even if they could, Jonnie rested a hand on Josh's leg. Josh casually reached around Jonnie to settle his arm across Jonnie's shoulders. They had to disentangle from each other at the end of the show, but Jonnie had been laughing and touching Josh, so he no longer cared.

"Let's go up the hill again," Josh said, on their way out.

Jonnie gave him a look that said he thought Josh was crazy. "Did you see how much it rained earlier?"

"That was hours ago. It'll be dry by now." He gave Jonnie a sidelong look and asked, "Do you need me to lay my coat on the ground for you to step on?"

Jonnie rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll go up the hill if you want to. But if it's wet we go back to the hotel."

Having agreed, Josh texted his friends to say he'd see them tomorrow, then stopped off at a corner shop they passed with a mumbled explanation which Jonnie didn't catch. Since it was a small but busy place Jonnie waited outside. After what seemed like ages, Josh returned, carrying a bag. As they started walking he dug into it and had a smug look on his face as he pulled out a box of condoms.

"I thought we might need these. I don't know where you've put it recently." Josh glanced down at Jonnie's crotch.

Any embarrassment Jonnie might have felt was dispelled by Josh's explanation. And the confirmation that Josh wanted the same thing he did. Although they were not going to be using them up on the hill. Not tonight when it was colder. "It has been to some very exotic places. Such a pity it went without me," Jonnie said in a mournful tone and sighed dramatically.

Josh laughed and dropped the box into the bag. Then he took out two cans from it, one of which he held out to Jonnie.

Jonnie looked warily at it. "You're not going to get drunk and forget everything again, are you?"

Josh shook his head. "I've only had two today. And I'm off the wine tonight."

Having seen first hand how much Josh could drink and still remember, that was a comfort. He let the subject go and took the can. "You don't need any Dutch courage tonight do you?" he asked joking a little.

Josh grinned. "No." Then turned serious. "What do you mean 'forget everything'?"

Jonnie ducked his head and closed his eyes for a moment. "You kissed me last night and you don't remember."

"I do," Josh said quietly. Jonnie turned to him, surprised. "I didn't remember until after you left my room this afternoon. Then I had a flashback. I wasn't sure if it was a memory or a dream at first."

That was good, but Jonnie was still hesitant as he asked, "Do you remember anything else after that?" Such as Jonnie pushing him away.

"No." Josh sighed. "I wish I did. But that's why I wasn't going to mention it. If I have to ask what we did it makes it sound like I didn't care. And I do," he added in a firm tone.

He was right, it did make it sound like he had only kissed Jonnie because he happened to be nearby. Despite the feelings Josh had admitted to this afternoon. Although Jonnie could believe the 'overdid the Dutch courage' excuse, Jonnie only nodded in response.

"That's why I'm going to make sure I remember this time." Josh brushed the back of his hand against Jonnie's.

After a moment Jonnie took it, reminding himself that Josh had been an idiot last night, but an idiot who'd flirted with Jonnie. And Jonnie had been the idiot who'd been so worried about how Josh felt that he couldn't tell the difference between Josh's flirting and how he'd been hoping Josh would react to Jonnie's flirting.

When they bent to touch the grass on the hill it didn't feel wet, so Jonnie didn't mind staying for a while and drinking some beer. Although it was still cloudy and there were no stars out tonight.

"This was more romantic last night." And tonight there were a lot more people out. The hill itself was quiet, but they could hear music and chatter from nearby.

Josh sighed. "I've done this all wrong."

"Not all of it." There was one thing that was right and it was the company. Taking advantage of it, Jonnie kissed him. It was made all the sweeter by Josh having made him wait all evening. Reminding himself they were in public, even if no one could see them in the dark, and they had plenty of time later, Jonnie kept it short. He didn't want a repeat of last night's wine spilling, but with beer.

When the world came rushing back, Jonnie heard voices getting louder. Maybe other people had decided to hang out here as well tonight. He and Josh kept quiet, in case they attracted attention, and stuck to sipping their beers. Although it didn't stop Jonnie from putting a hand back on Josh's leg, and Josh from resting his hand on top. They couldn't see the people the voices came from, but they soon moved off.

Jonnie breathed a sigh of relief. "I would have expected more people to have been out last night."

"Maybe it's because we were up here later last night." It was still well before midnight, after all. Josh shifted closer, so their legs touched.

Jonnie's heartbeat sped up and he took some deep breaths. He found the prospect of being discovered was a fear, not a thrill. He worried that Josh felt otherwise, given his choice of location. However, that was a conversation for another time when there was no chance of them being overhead. For now, as far as Jonnie was concerned they were limited to what they could do here. Not to mention the chill in the air at night now the heat wave had passed meant Jonnie wanted to put clothes on, not take them off. Although the goosebumps he had were nothing to do with the weather.

Just as he was wondering how long he could go without kissing Josh again, Josh kissed him. And then ended up climbing into Jonnie's lap. Jonnie moved a hand to the back of Josh's neck, then up into Josh's hair.

Josh kept his hands above the belt, but despite everything being Josh, the dampness beneath Jonnie still made itself known. Jonnie broke away to say, "The grass is wetter than we thought." Which wasn't affecting Josh in the position he was in.

Josh lay his head against Jonnie's shoulder and gave the appearance of someone who was not going to move.

"You agreed we'd go back to the hotel if it was wet." When all Josh did was to sigh, Jonnie tugged on Josh's hair and added, "Where there's a comfortable bed and no one to walk in on us."

That seemed to do the trick: Josh stood and sipped at his beer. Given the way he frowned and shook it, the ground might not have only been wet with rain. Jonnie found his can was not as full as he thought it had been either. They really needed to learn to put their drinks down on flat surfaces before forgetting they were holding them. But it was impossible to think while kissing Josh.

Jonnie followed him down the hill and once they were under a street light he could see the wet grass stuck to Josh's trousers. Which Jonnie didn't hesitate to wipe off, making Josh turn and grin at him.

They ambled at first, finishing their beers. But Jonnie was struggling with having to wait to kiss Josh again. Once they'd thrown the cans away, he took Josh's hand and increased their speed as much as he could without needing to make Josh run.

Back at the hotel Jonnie led them to his room.

"My room's clean." Although Josh carried on walking. "I got housekeeping to come back and change the sheets."

Jonnie smiled at him. "I'm sorry about earlier." By now they were closer to Jonnie's room anyway, so there wasn't much point in changing direction.

When they entered the room, Jonnie turned round to push Josh against the wall and kiss him hard. Josh dropped his bag, with a few full cans still in it, and pulled Jonnie closer with a hand on his arse, making Jonnie gasp into Josh's mouth. Their hands were soon put to work on buttons and flies; their mouths too busy to speak.

Afterwards Josh slumped to the floor. Jonnie was struggling to stay standing himself, so wasn't in a position to hold Josh up. He let Josh go and sank down beside him, back against the wall. Josh leaned over to lay his head on Jonnie's shoulder and drape an arm across his lap. The thrill of touching Josh hadn't lessened at all.

It had been three days of flirting and hoping, followed by another of wondering and being unable to forget that kiss on the hill. Jonnie was relieved they'd finally managed to be in the same place at the same time, both physically and emotionally. Not to mention relative levels of sobriety.

"I think that was worth the wait." Josh reached over his other hand to rest it on Jonnie's knee.

Jonnie frowned. "You think?"

"It _was_ worth the wait. I just wish we'd done it sooner. And taken longer over it." Josh lifted his head to press kisses to Jonnie's neck.

Jonnie smiled and ran his hand up Josh's arm. Given the wait it wasn't a surprise that it had been short and desperate and involved wearing too many clothes. But for now, Jonnie didn't mind. There would be plenty of time before they left Edinburgh. And after, too. "There's a still a bed we can use."

Josh paused to look over at it, but otherwise made no move towards it. "Too far away."

Jonnie smiled and turned his head to kiss Josh, gentler now their earlier desperate kisses were out of the way. "I'll make it worth the effort."

"When you put it like that...." Josh stood and offered a hand to help Jonnie up, which Jonnie took. He led Josh over to his bed, to make sure that later they could both say the evening was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
